feared,loved,wanted,hated
by PainfulAlliances
Summary: A story all the way from their final year to the final fight. This little story surrounds our favorite group of Death Eaters Bellatrix,Narcissa and Lusicous along with Severus and Voldemort a bit of Andormeda and my own OC Millicent Riddle Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER CH 1

(((This takes place before Tom is Lord Voldemort. In this fanfic Tom is the proffessor of DADA)))

(((Obviously Milly is my own OC and she's in love with Severus this is their seventh year so Voldemort's birth looms near )Information on Milly, she is Tom Riddle;s cousin, and her family were killed by a jeaous pureblood so Tom saved Milly and killed the other wizards. He protects her with his life. Milly is friends with Lily Evans and best friends with Bellatrix and Narcissa)I would like this story to go all the way up to the final years :) I think that would be awesome)

The Black sisters sat in the great hall waiting for their friend and her tagalong,Lily Bellatrix Black the eldest took a small vial from her pocket the vial was teardrop shaped and held a dark auburn liquid she twirled the liquid inside the vial, she held a finger to her lips and winked tipping it into her sister's glasses, spiking their pumpkin juice, inside was a brandy and burbon mixture Bellatrix had created.

"Drinking on school grounds is warrent for explusion," came a voice from behind the three.

Bellatrix smirked,"Well hello Millicent Riddle and I dare say you want to drink as well?" she handed Milly an already spiked glass.

"Why thankyou. im hiding from my cousin, so you three need to keep me and Lily safe,"

Narcissa rolled her eyes,"Millicent what have you done now," she laguhed, already slightly buzzed from the spiked pumpkin juice.

Four Slytherin Boys walked through the large doors,Lucious Malfoy, Regulas Black, Severus Snape and Barty Crouch; who went off on his own seeing the girls, drinking and glaring, Barty wasnt very liked at Hogwarts.

Lucious stood beside Regulus and they both sneered at the five girls and Lucious winked at the blonde who scoffed and looked away flicking her hair with one perfect hand, very clearly she had flipped Malfoy off to whitch he raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Cissa's blushing," Bellatrix chortled falling over laguhing Milly simply held bellatrix up by the back of her robe."Thanks" she giggled Milly nodded.

"Am not!" The five girls all looked at each other and burst out laguhing, it was obvious the two blondes had a thing no matter how much they denied it.

"Hello, do you ladies mind if we snag some of your pumpkin spice,"Regulas joked with a wink at Millicent who was dating his younger brother, he didn't see why as she was almost as cold as her cousin. His sudden appareance made all five girls jump.

Millicent's eyes fell on Severus Snape and she blushed looking away, Lily chuckled. her mind a whirlwind of evil, she knew how much Millicent felt for Severus and she made a vow to herself that those two would go to the Yule Ball together.

Bellatrix handed a glass to Regulas,"Of Course cousin. Who's your friend?" she asked her eyes meeting the dark ones of her future lord and master.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Regulas answered, Tom ignored Bellatrix whitch made her heart ache. Bellatrix nodded slowly confused on why her heart felt like it was in a vice grip when their eyes had locked, she was a Black, a perfect pureblood Black no man could win her heart this easily.

Why had he ignored Bellatrix she was a prize any man would kill for, with her raven curls cascading down to her waist, her tiny hourglass frame her beautiful big dark eyes, she was everybody's dream girl.

The other two Black sisters were just as perfect, Narcissa with her blonde hair shimmering like a golden feild, her even tinier body, perfect curves and her big blue sky eyes. Their youngest sister Andormeda was auburn haired to the shoulder blades, big brown eyes and hour glass shaped skinny little body.

The Black Sisters were the reason perfection existed.

Tom walked past and brushed Milly's hair out of her eyes,"Severus is alone." he whispered to her kissing her forehead. Millicent was the only one in his life he cared for, he would protect his cousin until his dieing day.

Bellatrix was left in awe. He was beautiful, he was cold and he was wanted.

"Bells has a crush," The Gryfindor at the table jested. The other three snorted while Bellatrix sent a vicious glare Lily Evan's way soon though she too giggled and their laguhter carried them away.

"Evans your alright love, your alright." Narcissa joked with a wink, she smirked and blew a kiss in Lily's way and Lily slightly buzzed pretended to catch it.

"Oh Lily's been accepted." Andormeda joked the five started laguhing again.

Lily smiled and saw Severus she stood up and hugged Milly,"I've got to go Mil," she ran towards the black haired Slytherin and the other four watched them talk they could see Lily smiling and flicking her long red hair.

Millicent tried to smile and waved fakely.

"What's wrong," Narcissa asked, seeing her friend looking so sad, she looked at her sister even she seemed down she didnt like that one bit.

"I'm in love with Snape." Milly confessed, "But I think he and Lily are together." she groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Narcissa's smirk became evident,"Have you all forgotten what is at the end of this month," she said taking a sip of her drink."IT's when we take what is ours," her eyes lingered to Lucious Malfoy and she smirked, swirling the liquid in her glass.

The other three gave the blonde skeptical looks."What on earth are you talking about Cissa." Andormeda asked.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and shook her head at her sister's foolishness"The Yule Ball. Girls this is our final year, this is the year we rule the school." Narcissa said proudly as she tossed her blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"Cissy can we ask a teacher to Yule Ball as students?" Bellatrix asked referring to Tom.

"Im sure we could if we asked Dumbeldore." Andormeda argued. Bellatrix nodded hating that idea.

"I suppose," she glanced back at the doorway the teacher walked out from, she would have Tom Riddle.

"How dose that help me."

The Black sister's turned to Milly."We make you something Snape desires." Andormeda explained.

"How you going to do that?" Milly asked in annoyance.

The sister's grabbed Milly's arm and lead her down the stairs to the Slytherin dorms. They pushed Milly down onto Bellatrix's bed. Bellatrix smirked and left the room,"I'll be back,"

Narcissa smiled as she looked Milly over, stright black hair, kind of stringy looking, a plain face with little makeup, dirt around her hands and face.

Narcissa knew Millicent could be picture perfect beautiful if she worked at it hard enough she'd seen it quite a few times but ever somce Lily and Severus had been hanging out Milly had given up.

Narcissa ran hot water over a wash cloth and shoved it in Milly's arms,"Wash now!" she scolded.

Milly stood up muttering about how she was a bossy rich bitch and left to go to the perfect's bathroom.

Narcissa looked at Andromeda and the two of them set out their makeup and beauty supplies, they also set out the clothing for Milly and they started comparing makeup.

Milly came back in 30 minutes later, clean and warm. "Ok girls do your worst."

Narcissa, Andormeda and the recently returned Bellatrix set about making Millicent perfect.

AN hour later Millicent looked in the mirror her stright hair was curled with long streaks of pink and blue highlighting the edges, her eyelashes were long and curled with green mascara applied, her lips had a deep red tint her skin it's natural porcelain white her makeup was almost ethereal making her look fairylike.

Milly looked at her outfit she was wearing a green and grey striped hoodie with a grey mini skirt attached to a black garter belt at the top the garters attached to black lace stockings and she wore black platforms.

"Merlin, I look..."

"Seductive," chimed Bella.

"Pretty,"

"Desireable." came Narcissa.

"Beautiful." Milly exclaimed she hugged the three girls. "Severus will notice me now," she said winking at the girls.

Bellatrix smiled,"And now I have class." she smirked as she got dressed in a short black corset dress and stockings, she wore black stilletto boots, she strolled out the room and into Defense against the Dark Arts classroom she sat directly in front of Mr. Riddle.

"Good morning Professor." she smirked.

Tom ignored her, for most of the class."Today class we are going to learn how to duel," He announced, Bellatrix grinned, this was her favoorite thing,"OK I'd like everyone to get in two groups, male and female," he directed.

Everyone stood up and Bellatrix began weeding out her victim, she had finally settled on a woman, a mousy looking curly haired woman.

"Black pick your opponent," came Proffessor Riddle's voice.

"Granger." Bellatrix chimed happily, the mousy girl stood up and faced Bellatrix.

"Ok bow to your oponent." The girls did just that."Now walk ten paces from each other, on the count of three disarm your oponent."

The girls began to walk and at step ten Bellatrix spun around,"Everte Statum!" she screeched, ignoring the counts, she waited to be lectured but instead he ignored her and left her to do as she wanted, Bellatrix went through 14 other girls and 7 boys before the class was over all of her duels ending quickly.

he ignored her until she was packing her bag to leave the class."Miss Black stay for a moment." he said.

Bellatrix smirked, and turned with an innocent smile."Have I done something wrong sir?" she asked hoping to Merlin it had nothing to do with her blatent disregrad for the rules.

"You intrest me Miss Black, I watched you duel again and again and I was in shock, your power and your attitude towards your foes amuses you don't even play by the rules" he moved closer and Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Let's say i was making an army at the end of the year, let's say im not what i seem."

Bellatrix smirked,"I already know all about the murders sir."

His eyebrow shot up,"Oh do you now. Let's say I want a female with stregth beauty power. Let's say that female is you." Bellatrix felt his hands push her against the door.

Bellatrix shook her head,"Sory not intrested." she bit her lip and drew blood.

"Let's say I kill you."

"You don;t have the guts," she challenged.

"Oh no, you yourself just said you knew about the murders, darling Bellatrix," he hissed her name like a snake. "I've already killed when i was a student at this school and those four missing wizards." he waited for it to hit her.

"You killed them?" she showed no fear in her voice instead she smirked. "What else have you done."

"Many horrible things now are we going to talk or not,"

Bellatrix froze as Tom's wand pointed at her neck. For a moment no one moved or spoke finally Bellatrix smiled.

"Let's say we talk,"

Millicent saw Severus out in the grounds reading a book,"Hi Severus." she said running over to him,"Can I sit here,"

Severus shrugged he didnt want to look at Millicent Riddle he already had a small attraction to her, and since her change this morning he'd been in shock she was even more beautiful he used his crush on Lily as an excuse to hang around the two.

"I don't really care, where's your boyfriend?" he asked almost bitterly.

Millicent frowned his words burned her like acid,"I don't know he and Remus went off somewhere." she looked down at his book, her hand inching for his thigh.

"Millicent what are you doing?" His voice shook.

"Severus you've ignored me enough, do you like me...even a little." she asked. Severus blinked in shock, what could he say.

He decided to protect himself,"As a friend little more." He said standing up,"I have to go." He ran off back to the Slytherin common rooms ignoring the two talking or snogging and ran to the boys dorm.

Millicent sighed and hugged her knees to her chest his words hurt worse then anything she'd ever felt.

Narcissa sighed as she sat in an armchair in the common rooms, her legs draped over the arms, she wore a short green dress. She glanced up when she saw Lucious Malfoy leaning against the doorframe he winked at her before turning away.

Narcissa stood up and followed him, she was lead to a dark corridor and he pinned her against the wall her breasts pushed against it and she whimpered at the slight pain.

The two ignored the greasy Slytherin boy as he ran through.

"Is there something you want to say to me Narcissa Black," his lips worked at her neck and his hands explored her curves.

"Your taking me to the Yule Ball Lucious." she purred.

"Of course I am. Your mine we've just gotta make it offical."

Narcissa spun around and kissed him deeply."there it's offical."

Lucious smirked and kissed her throat.

Bellatrix sighed,"So your going to be my date for the Yulle Ball." she asked.

"Yes and no," Tom said with a smirk,"Your so different then your age leads on." he winked at her and captured her hips in his grasp."I can give you anything you want Bellatrix Black."

"How."

"You will go to the dance with Rodolus Lestrange then come to the grounds and meet me after he has grown weary." Tom tugged one perfect raven curl.

Millicent smiled as she left the grounds Severus had left a book sitting in the grass and now she had a reason to seek him out but first she decided she had to break up with Sirus but first she had to find Regulas.

(((Ok chapter one is done. This will be longer i just gotta write it out thankyou for reading. Also next chapter is going to have poor Sirus getting his heart broken not really i have someone for him ;P))))


	2. Chapter 2

(((So in this one Bellatrix and Millicent are on the Slytherin quiditch team. And if anyone was wondering i was thinking two more chapters after this one and it will move on to their final day of Hogwarts and the rise of Voldemort :) I realize i never explained it but when Narcissa said the end of the month she meant only 4 days from then getting lazy sorry)

"So you want to know if ill be angry if you break up with my brother."

Millicent nodded not looking at Regulas.

"No. Sirius deserves it. To have a beautiful pureblood girl leave him." He laughed cruelly. And Millicent smiled a bit.

"Thankyou Regulas." She kissed his cheek softly.

Regulas smirked and hugged Millicent,"Your still family doll." He told her watching her run off.

Bellatrix stood in the doorway of the classroom waiting for Rodolphus Lestrange. She plastered on a pleasent smile,"Roddy."

"Bellatrix!" he piped almost in shock that one of the three most beautiful girls of Hogwarts was waiting for him.

"I was wondering, will you please take me to the Yule Ball, we could be the hottest couple there." she purred in his ear as she grinded up against him, in her mind she was retching.

"I'd...I'd love to Bella,"

"It;s Bellatrix, and great," she pushed herself from him and walked away, "Don't you dare slack off or else," she called leaving the room in disgust it was only temporary.

Narcissa smirked and wrapped her arms around Lucious, she was perched in his lap, her legs rubbing his own. Silently she listened to his friends drone on and on and she rolled her eyes twisting one perfect blonde strand.

Millicent looked around and didn't see Severus in the common room, soon their prefect was yelling at all of them to go to sleep, Narcissa and Lucious shared a passinate kiss on the first step.

The four slytherin girls lounged across Andormedia's bed, "So Cissy you and Lucious are finally together." Bellatrix brought up, starting their nightly gossip.

"Of course it was so simple, Lucious is my prize and I've claimed him." Narcissa stated proudly as she braided her hair.

"So. you drugged him," teased Bellatrix, Andormedia giggled and and Narcissa rolled her eyes, groaning loudly.

"No you dolt, I won him over. How about you naughty girl, going for a proffessor everyones talking about how he asked you to stay." she teased, they all giggled, everyone except Millicent. Who stayed quiet.

"Milly what's wrong," Bellatrix asked placing her head in Milly's lap and tugging a hair strand,"Whats wrong dear?" she repeated.

Milly was silent as she stood up and went to her bed crawling under the covers and laying down.

The Black sister's exchanged a look before they crawled into their beds too.

The next morning Bellatrix and Millicent were walking across the dewy fields before sunrise as they approched the quiditch field Bellatrix held up her wand,"Accio nimbus 2000." she called as Millicent did the same, weakly.

"Alright talk." Bellatrix said as she mounted her broom. The two took flight but Millient didn't want to talk."Talk or you'll regret it."

"Make me," She challenged and Bellatrix smirked going down to the lake and splashing Milly, making her giggle.

"Ok. Ok it's Severus. I really want him to notice me," she explained with a sigh.

"Love, you'll probably just be single for the Yule Ball or well I mean we could be really naughty," she winked at Milly.

"I'll try anything,"

"Alright give me just a few minutes to pratice Mils then we will go off and be naughty little girls," she smirked and the two praticed flying, racing each other and many complicated tricks for about 2 hours, by the time they were done it was fully daylight.

The two ran to the dorm rooms and got dressed, Bellatrix wearing a black short corset pleated dress, and a pair of lacey thigh highs held up by black snakeprint garters, she slipped into a pair of stilettos and twirled lightly,"Alright Milly get ready."

Milly nodded and put on a green hoodie top with a low V-neck accunetuating her breasts and the traditional hogwarts skirt. Bellatrix rolled her eyes before grabbing Milly's hand she dragged her to where Severus Snape was sitting.

"Talk!" she commanded bluntly. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Milly, had she been crying. He hoped not.

"hello Millicent." he said simply confusion evident in his voice. Bellatrix sighed and rolled her eyes going off to her favorite classroom she unlocked the doors silently and entered the room.

"Good morning Miss Black." he purred behind her.

"Oh proffessor I'd hoped to surprise you," she confessed.

For Bellatrix the world stopped when he stepped forward and captured her hips in his embrace, if it was real or not Bellatrix could not decide. She just wanted it to be real.

"Bellatrix Black you are a beautiful creature." he praised.

Narcissa smiled as she pulled her sister's hair,"Your adorable Bellatrix, but Proffessor I need to take her, for a day or so here's her note." she was followed by a weepy eyed Millicent and an overly joyed Andormedia.

"Of course take her." he said shoving Bellatrix roughly towards Narcissa with a smirk, he'd enjoyed their time but he was too busy.

The three girls followed Narcissa as they stalker Lily Evans,"Let's go ginger." Narcissa taunted. Leading them to a restricted fireplace she smirked, taking out a handful of floo powder as they all crowded. "KNOCKTURN ALLEY!" Narcissa told the powder as they were engulfed in the green fire.

"What are we here for Cissy," Whined Bellatrix inspecting the stores with delight.

"Yule Ball gowns come girl's lets go. We have only three days, left so we need the best dresses possible." She confinded in the girls as they five seperated to find their own dresses.

Hours later as night was falling the five girls left Knockturn ALley each with a gown wrapped up nicely draped over their shoulders. They were pleased and very excited. Narcissa had bought herself and her group jewelry to go along with their house even being so kind as to buy Lily something.

When the girl's arrived back they all quietly climbed into bed and started gossiping with giggles.

((((Ok sorry chapter's so hard next part's gonna be my FAVORITE YULE BALL TIME PEOPLE! READY FOR THEIR GORGEOUS GOWNS TO BE REVEALED and heartbreak comes too))))


	3. Chapter 3

(YULE BALL, I WARN YOU ALL THIS WILL HAVE HEARTBREAK AND PAIN ALL THE WHILE MIXING WITH ROMANCE AND FLUFFYNESS, IT'LL ALSO GIVE YOU A LOOK AT BELLATRIX'S MIND SET)))

Narcissa stood in front of a full body mirror fidgetting with the tight silver mermaid gown, the chest was adorned with diamonds and tight satin weaved across her chest and hips, she grinned as the strapless shape pushed her breasts up decently, nestled between her breasts was a peacock design pendant, her feet were covered by emerald green peep toe heels, the extra four inches gave her a feel of power.

Her hair was piled high in a curled bun up-do, her makeup was regal and perfect looking. On her finger was an emerald and diamond ring a gift from Lucious.

She was perfect.

-Lucious darling, eat your heart out.- she thought with a smirk.

Andormedia's dress was simplier a long flowy green strapless gown with a sweetheart chest the dress trailed past her ankles in the back and rose up a centimeter to where just the soles of her silver rhinestone heels were visable.

Her long red hair was pulled up in a princess up-do and her makeup was simple but striking.

She was perfect.

Bellatrix admired herself as she was fixing her hair, it was piled messily atop her head, messy curls hung over her eyes from their strange style.

Her dress was Black, with green hems and torn edges, the top of the dress was a black strappy corset, straps hanging off her shoulders, her breasts were highlighted in this dress. The sides rose up to her hips and the dress had a trashy feel as it hung loosely over her legs with the way it was slitted. She wore black stilleto lace up boots and a bird skull necklace Tom had given her.

She blushed and smiled cradling the skul close to her.

She was perfect.

-And it's all for you Tom.- she grinned, he was a bad obession she should have kicked but she couldn't and there was no rehab.

Milly was in shock at how beautiful Narcissa had made her look, her long black hair hung loose in sections, mostly the colored sections while the black parts were pinned up in a princess up-do, her lips were made up in a dark red much like the Black sisters but her makeup gave her a pouty look.

Her gown was a cross between a halter and a off the shoulder skin tight mermaid style, one perfect emerald nestled between her breasts as the neckline dipped low to the curve of her breasts, the color was black. She wore black closed toe 4 inch heels.

Even she was perfect.

Lily's dress was simple but enough to take anyone's breath away as it hung from the waist loosely and had flareing sleeves a tight crisscross fabric covered her chest and the color was Gryffindor red. She wore white strappy heels.

Her hair was loose but curly.

The girls all grinned at Lily.

"You look beautiful dear." Narcissa crooned.

"Wow Evans looking good." Andormedia praised.

"That color suits you." Bellatrix exclaimed.

Milly walked up and hugged Lily,"Snape will love it." she said sadly.

"Snape, Milly I went with James. Snape didn't ask anyone, he said the girl he wanted to go with was untouchable." Lily explained hugging Milly tightly,"You look beautiful you really should stop feeling bad, you have Sirus to impress."

"I broke up with him." Milly said, looking at the ground. "He wasn't the one I wanted."

Narcissa grinned when she saw Lucious looking perfect in his dark dress robes, ever the perfect pureblood, his long blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail hanging low. He smiled and held out his hand for Narcissa she took it gratefully.

"Bye,bye girls." Narcissa purred. neithier said a word about their looks they did not have to, they were perfection together and they both knew it.

Andromeda had gone with some slytherin boy who's name none of the other's knew and Andromeda ran to find him.

Lily felt awkward around the two as they disscussed their lives after Hogwarts, Millicent kept mentioning she wanted a family and to leave this world behind except for her friends, and Bellatrix kept mentioning power with the love of her life.

"So your that confident you'll marry Rodolphus," Lily asked, and Bellatrix scoffed, making both girl's look confused.

"Oh gods no. Not him, I have a more perfect man in mind, he's everything to me. I'd do absloutly anything for him and we are perfect together, we'll get married after this horrid year ends and we'll be absloutly perfect we'll rival even Lucious and Cissy." she announced proudly.

Lily gratefully took Jame's arm and they left to enjoy their night.

Milly saw Severus from the corner of her eye and silently approched him,"Severus hi." she said shyly avoiding eye contact.

Severus looked up and was in shock,"Millicent you look beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"Thankyou...Severus I really need to talk to you," she said biting the inside of her lip and batting her eyelashes shyly.

"What is it," he gently took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor his arm going around her waist.

"Why didn't you go with anyone," she barely noticed his leading her out to the dance floor.

"I'll tell you later Milly, for now can we please just enjoy this dance," she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sirus Black had even found someone she was a beautiful ravenclaw named Richelle, the two danced and he smiled as he saw Milly dancing with Snape and he kissed Richelle's cheek, he was glad they'd broken up he'd been wanting to be with Richelle for month now.

Bellatrix glared at Rodolphus angry at him for not being her perfect Proffessor, she wished he was here with her instead of this pureblood bore. Her ears tried to listen to gossip.

"Really? The Defense Against the Dark Arts proffessor?" this made Bella's heart stop.

"Yeah they said he just up and left,"

"I wonder why?"

"they say he killed some students and a proffessor and he's on the run."

"Really"

"Yup all of his stuff is there still. There's this weird mark in the sky, but Dumbledore won't let us see it."

"That's horrible, where are the bodies."

"I have no idea, the aurors are after him, he has a new name now."

"What is it,"

"Lord Voldemort."

Bellatrix's eyes welled up with tears and she tore herself from Rodolphus's arms and she ran from the room running through the halls.

-God no, it's a lie. He wouldn't do this to me, not without telling me,- she told herself, her heartbeat echoed around the empty halls, her ears hurt from the sound.

Narcissa looked after her sister and shook her head, "Did she not know." she asked Lucious.

"I suppose he wanted to spare her," He looked down at Narcissa and smirked. The two had decided to join Voldemort's army after their school year.

Bellatrix ran from the halls and threw open the doors to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the doors slammed open breaking splinters of wood as they hit the rock walls. Bellatrix fell to her knees with a strangled gasp.

-He left me...why would he do this, I would have done anything from him, I'll show him...I must find him- but she did not move instead she stayed on her knees crying, the running makeup and salty tears stung her eyes as she cried.

"Only a few months." Lucious whispered to Narcissa. Who agreed with a rough kiss to his lips.

-He's joking, he probably is waiting for me...- Bellatrix thought getting up with some difficulty as her dress made it hard it stand, she tore at the hem and took off running, her vision clouded and she forgot herself and the noise of the ball down the hall. Instead all she wanted was to be out in the dead night sky and find Proffessor Riddle waiting.

When she got to the front doors she pushed them open and fell to her knees in pain as she felt someone grabbing her in a flash they fell to the ground from somewhere Bellatrix heard a leathal spell shouted and two Proffessors lay dead at her feet, she did not realize she had screamed them.

She ran to the edge of the forest and looked around anixously, "Professor!" she called, her voice straining.

"Voldemort," she tried tears clouding her vision and she took off running, she needed to find him.

-My obession, no my lover, no my Lord- she couldn't see stright and she found herself in a muggle village, her mind was gone and killing curses were cast at anyone who dared to cross her path, the icy rain stung her skin as she found herself at the Black Manor.

"I'm home." she said with relief as she passed out in the feild surrounding the house she grew up in.

"My Lord...how could you.." her world was slipping away.

Milly and Severus had decided to sneak away they were now alone in the Slytherin Common Rooms.

"Severus why...didn't you answer anyone," she asked.

"Because," Severus shrugged,"Because...the one girl I like more then anyone else is already taken." He kicked the ground nervously.

"Who?" Milly asked sadly.

"She just a beautiful girl, her beauty outshines all others, and she's usually really nice to everyone, shes also powerful and dangerous, and she makes me want to cry sometimes, alot actually. To think that she likes me. Me of all people,"

"Oh," Milly tried to smile and she had tears in her eyes. "Lily is a lucky girl..." She said not looking at him as she started to turn away."I wish you the best of luck."

"Who said Lily," he asked, with a raised eyebrow He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Who else could it be. You and her are perfect together," Milly sniffled.

Severus frowned seeing her crying and kissed her roughly,"Milly don't cry please."

Milly blinked and was in shock but she kissed him back gently."Im in love with you,"

"I am too," they smiled at each other.

"Want to make it offical?" Milly smiled.

"How?" Severus asked.

"Come back to the dance holding my hand and let's go tell Cissa and Andie and Trixie." she said.

"Sure," Severus smiled and took Milly's left hand stretching her arm across her chest while his other hand held her hip lightly.

Narcissa smirked as Milly and Severus returned,"Well aren't you two just perfection together." she teased playfully kissing Milly's cheek.

"Not as perfect as Narcissa and I but still." Lucious laguhed shaking Severus's hand he pulled him close and whispered about the rise of Voldemort. Severus nodded.

"Wow you two are perfect together," Lily said from behind the group she had James' hand in hers and was smiling there was a ring on her finger.

"Oh my god!" cried the girls. "Congradulations!"

Severus smiled at Lily."Thankyou." he told her, if not for Lily's friendship and advice he never would have told Milly how he felt.

"Your welcome," she beamed and kissed both their cheeks.

"Where Trix?" Milly asked looking around. The two remaining Black sisters and Lucious exchanged glances.

"Uhm...Milly Bella ran off. We don't know where." Andormeda said with a sad look.

"Your cousin has risen." Narcissa said simply and Milly's hand flew across her mouth in shock and tears came to her eyes.

"No!" she was in shock in just one night she'd lost her best friend and her cousin, they'd both lost their control, she knew her cousin was slowly slipping away but to lose Bellatrix all at the same time. She turned and ran from the Yule Ball but Severus followed her and grabbed her hand.

"Milly it'll be alright, I'll help you find them, after Graduation you and I will go find them and everything will be alright," he promised.

"No after Graduation you and I will leave this wizarding shit and live in a muggle house and be happy raise a family and be normal..." she sobbed against his chest.

Severus nodded and gently placed his mother's ring on her finger."It's a promise,"

Andormeda looked at her group sadly,"Everything is going to change...isn't it."

Narcissa nodded sadly and hugged Lucious close. One thing was sure she was not going to lose anymore family, she prayed.

((Well alright then. Yule Ball completed. Everyone what did you think. next chapter will be them getting ready to graduate. This took a lot of emotion to write and I was listening to My obession by The Parselmouths during Bellatrix's part. Her character is a very emotional connection to me. And I love writing stuff about her. :) happy times for Bella ahead I hope next few chapters up soon :))


End file.
